Le Cygne et la Princesse
by keepingitprecious
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling AU. Princess Emma is the 18 year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her birthday celebrations are cut short when Regina curses the princess to transform into a swan every day until she turns 21. Unless a man worthy of her makes a vow of everlasting love before then: she will die. Can her childhood love, Prince Killian, find her before it's too late?
1. Prologue

_Full Summary: Based on Tchaikovsky's ballet 'Swan Lake', Princess Emma is the 18 year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her birthday celebrations are cut short when Regina curses the princess to transform into a swan every day until her 21st birthday. Unless a man worthy of her makes a vow of everlasting love: she will die. Can her childhood love, Prince Killian, from the neighbouring kingdom find her in time?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

Emma remembered very little from before.

She could remember the melodic chime of her mother's laugh. She remembered the warmth that spread throughout her body when her father hugged her tightly. She remembered the weight of a sword in her hand and the tight coil of her bow's drawstring. She remembered the sight of the setting sun from her room in spring and the touch of the first snowflake in winter.

But most of all, she remembered his eyes. She could still picture the way those cerulean orbs shone when he whispered sweet nothings to her by the lake beneath the moonlight. She could still see how they glistened when he danced with her beneath the chandelier in the grand ballroom. She could still see the dread that captivated him when Regina burst through the doors of her 18th birthday celebrations and changed their lives forever. She could still see the determination that filled his face when she watched him through the crystal mirror that Regina had set up as she tormented and stripped away at Emma's hopes and dreams of freedom.

On a night like every other since, Emma stood by the shimmering lake and watched as the full moon slowly traversed the sky. Her eyes furrowed sadly when the light's reflection on the water moved further away from her. She knew it was time. She dipped her foot into the body of water and calmly made her way towards her fate. She breathed in deeply when the light hit her. She closed her eyes, raising her arms gently as her body was captured by the light.

The magic flowed through her petite form. Her pure golden hair moved gracefully with the force of the power penetrating her body. She bended, molded, followed the magic. It pierced every fibre of her body and changed her from the inside out.

Her eyes snapped open and watched, entranced. The princess' porcelain skin suddenly grew feathers. Her arms became pure, white wings.

She settled gently on the cool lake. The sky grew brighter, the beginning of the dawn eminent. She hung her head and saw the face of a graceful white swan stare back at her. Emma watched as her reflection faded with the appearance of the golden sun. A lone tear slipped from her emerald eyes as the day began anew.

She had lost count of the days, but she knew her time was running out.

* * *

Killian remembered her as clearly as the waters of Lake Nostos.

He remembered her flowing, golden hair that shined brighter than the sun. He remembered her eyes that mimicked the colours of the forests that they so loved to play in when they were children. He remembered her smile was the epitome of happiness and it had the power to lift him from the darkest depths of sadness. He remembered her kindness, her compassion, her grace.

He missed her dearly with each passing day. Since the night she was taken, Killian searched for her. He had exhausted every possible resource he had in the desperate search for his princess. He had tried making deals with the Dark One, who had turned him away with a wave of his hand and a slam of the door. He had tried using magic from the Blue Fairy, who had sorrowfully rejected his requests with a simple 'any magic I give to you would not be strong enough to undo this'.

Days, weeks, months, years passed by. Killian poured himself into maps of the kingdoms and the thick tomes from King James and Queen Snow's library. He joined the daily patrols into new territory with the undying hope of finding her. He trained harder than he had ever before, engaging in swordplay and archery. He had no idea what the Evil Queen had planned for when he found her.

At night, Killian stood in the gardens of the colossal castle that belonged to her parents. Just before the sun would set each day, he would watch while a herd of pure white swans flew overhead and deep into the forest. He longed to follow them, to fly until he found her. He would gaze at the moon in the sky and feel a sense of sorrow fill him to the brim. His eyes would prick with hot tears and trail down his cheeks. He looked to the sky and hoped that Emma was doing the same, just to feel close to her.

He was running out of time.

* * *

_Thank you kindly for reading, let me know what you guys think :)_


	2. Snowbells

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Full Summary: Based on Tchaikovsky's ballet 'Swan Lake', Princess Emma is the 18 year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her birthday celebrations are cut short when Regina curses the princess to transform into a swan every day until her 21st birthday. Unless a man worthy of her makes a vow of everlasting love: she will die. Can her childhood love, Prince Killian, from the neighbouring kingdom find her in time?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

_Then…_

* * *

The warm spring breeze blew gracefully through the newly blooming flowers, and carried the sweet scent of new grass throughout the kingdom. The colossal trees that decorated the grounds of King James and Queen Snow White's palace were overflowing with fresh, crisp, mossy green leaves that shook with the passing wind. The sun beat down deliciously onto the earth and dried any trace of the winter that captured the land for the past few months. Birds twittered, fawns pranced, and rabbits hopped from place to place on the beautiful spring day.

All throughout the castle, shutters were being flung open and glass doors were being left ajar, letting the balmy gusts of air weave into the halls. The stony walls were suddenly as alive as the atmosphere outside, and the patrons that were housed in the palace were rejuvenated with new energy.

The young, kind Queen walked with her daughter out of the large French doors overlooking the grounds from the Grand Hall.

"Mama, look!" Emma pulled her hand from her mother's grasp, and Snow watched with a gentle smile while the young princess raced towards the castle gardens. She came to a stop before a small flower bed and knelt before it, studiously gazing at the small white flowers that were sprouting from the soil. Snow stopped behind Emma and crouched beside her on the grass.

"They're snowbells." Snow gently reminded Emma, reaching out to gently touch one with her fingertips. Emma smiled up at her.

"Grandmother named you after these, didn't she?" The Princess asked gently, looking back down at the small white bells. Snow smiled sweetly.

"That's right. My hand-maid, Johana told me that these little flowers survived in the harshest winter our land had ever seen. The same winter I was born in." Snow replied, patting her daughter's flaxen hair. Emma leaned her head into her mother's hand. "I think of both her and my own mother every time these flowers bloom in our garden here."

"So do I, Mother." Emma wistfully answered. "I wish I could have met them."

"Oh, they would have loved you!" Snow exclaimed, capturing her daughter in a tight hug. Emma squealed with delight and fell back into her mother's embrace. The Queen pressed a light kiss on the Princess' head and stood, holding her tiny hand within her own. "Come on, it's time for you to get cleaned up for tea with Queen Ella and Princess Alexandra."

"Yes, Mother." Emma replied, skipping ahead towards the castle and disappearing inside. Snow sighed and turned back towards the little snowbells. They waved daintily with the spring breeze. She smiled.

"I wish you were both here. I miss you." She reached down and gently plucked a single flower from the garden. She held it to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. She smiled wistfully at the plant and followed her daughter inside, twirling the flower between her fingertips.

* * *

Emma stood on a small, raised pedestal before the floor-length mirror in her chambers, her hand-maid Grace pinning back select curls with sweet little flower clips. Her summer gown, made with layers of pure white cotton and tulle, lightly brushed the surface of the platform as Emma swayed back and forth. Snow was sitting peacefully on the bed, the snowbell flower resting on the blankets beside her.

"Miss?" Grace addressed the princess, a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, Grace?"

"I'm afraid that in order for me to finish styling your hair, then you need to remain still." She answered amused, smiling at the princess in the mirror. Emma comically froze and Snow shared a smile with Grace when she stood back, her work completed. "There you are Miss. Is that all, Your Highness?" Snow bowed her head.

"That will be all, Grace. Thank you." With a final bow, Emma's handmaid left the room and she moved to step off the platform. Snow raised her hand and the Princess froze. "Just a moment, dear. I think something's missing."

Snow rose from the bed, the little snowbell in her hand, and she gently lifted Emma's head to look at her. She slipped the flower above her ear and secured it in place with a few strands of hair. She held Emma's head in her hands, the Princess looking curiously at her. They shared dazzling smiles.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Now…_

* * *

Emma soared high above the ground, a vision of white contrasting starkly against the lavender sky. Her wings beat gracefully, the kind of grace only a swan princess could have, as she softly settled onto the still, sparkling lake once again. She made eye contact with a small field mouse that stood from the shore, watching curiously. She ducked her head in a bow, and the little creature did the same.

The moon rose quickly, casting its bright light onto the water. Emma settled beneath the light and waited patiently for the wicked magic to turn her back. A veil of rich, purple smoke captured the Princess and obscured her senses. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the impending transformation. She was surrounded and unable to escape the magic. She extended her wings and her neck, letting the craft change her once more. Within moments, Emma felt human again.

Emma exhaled heavily and relaxed her arms. Her eyes snapped open and she gently walked from the lake to solid ground. Her dress swished on the ground as she walked. The mouse squeaked at her. "Hey Gus." Emma replied, a soft smile on her face. "How was your day?"

The Princess walked solemnly along the lake's edge. Her eyes watched transfixed while the water lapped at the wet mud just before the grass on which she walked. Her little mouse friend, Gus, followed her soundlessly as he bounded over blades of grass and under twigs that had fallen from the trees above. Emma stopped at the fallen oak tree she had claimed as her own private haven and sat silently, resting her hands on the bark on either side. Her long, golden curls flowed down her back, tickling her skin through the material of her dress, when she looked to the starry sky above. Gus squeaked lightly as he scurried onto the log and settled beside her hand. Emma scratched his head with her index finger, her face the vision of peace.

Her eyes scanned over the scene that had become her home, from the deep woods that housed many woodland creatures; both friend and foe, to the massive castle on the other side of the lake that her captive occupied. No doubt Regina would visit the Princess once again tonight, as she had done for every night in the past two years. While Gus and a few other animals brave enough to be in the Princess' company while human were considered her friends, Regina was her only human companion and the thought made Emma incredibly lonely.

She thought of Alexandra; the daughter of King Thomas and Queen Ella who ruled the kingdom on the other side of the forest, her oldest and dearest friend. She thought of Melody; the daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel who presided over the kingdom by the ocean, her sweetest and most caring companion. She thought of Killian…

"Lost in thought, are we dear?"

Emma snapped from her daydreams of a young, dark-haired boy with cerulean eyes and locked her gaze with the woman standing by the water. She stood quickly and narrowed her eyes at the Evil Queen. Gus scurried into the bush.

"Are you here to torture me again, Regina?" Emma asked, standing strongly before her step-grandmother. Regina smiled sickly.

"I have to tell you Little Swan, you're so much more charming as a bird." Regina taunted the young woman, walking leisurely towards her. Emma stood her ground when the Evil Queen stopped beside her, facing the lake.

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma stared at her profile, barely visible in the moonlight. She turned her head to the water when the Evil Queen began waving her hand grandly. The water rippled and shimmered, almost as though it was becoming a looking glass.

"I want to show you something, Princess." Regina smiled sinisterly, sneering her title at the blonde, "There was quite a development, according to your father. It amused me."

Emma locked eyes on the lake and watched as the vision of her father, looking much older and weathered than he did the last time she saw him, appeared on the water. He was standing at the head of the war room table, their family's closest consultants sitting around. She saw her mother standing at his side while his hands moved animatedly. Her eyes were sad yet determined as they stood before a map, pointing to woods they have yet to search. She watched, entranced, as they seemed to concoct a plan, no doubt a strategy to find their lost princess. They seemed so full of hope that it was painful. Emma froze when the image moved to show a young man, not much older than her, standing at the King's left side. She knew those eyes anywhere…

The image vanished and Emma frantically reached out her hands as though she was trying to salvage the looking glass. Regina sneered at the Princess' futile attempts. "Don't get your hopes up dear…"

Emma looked on in despair when Regina whispered the next words next to her ear.

"Despite their best interests, they have no hope in finding you." She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and Emma was left alone once more. She collapsed to her knees in the dirt, and silently willed the waters to transform once more. They had seemed so close and the tears pricked from behind her eyes. She missed her family dearly; her strong and gracious father, her wise and kind mother…

It felt like hours had passed when a small squeak had Emma tearing her eyes from the lake. She looked down to see Gus, looking up at her with a small flower in his tiny hands. She softly reached down and extracted the white trinket, smiling gratefully at the mouse. She remembered when she had told Gus about the flowers, not sure if he could understand her at all. It was just nice to have someone to talk to.

A small snowbell rested daintily in her palm. Emma's heart soared when she remembered her mother's words from long ago.

If these sweet, little flowers could survive the harshest winter of all time, then this Swan Princess would survive the harshest torment that Regina could possibly create. She was determined not to let the Evil Queen beat her.

She would make it home again.

* * *

_Okay, that's the first chapter. The next will be the same day, but from Killian's perspective. After that, the real action begins._  
_Let me know what you guys think :)_


	3. Royal Duties

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Full Summary:__ Based on Tchaikovsky's ballet 'Swan Lake', Princess Emma is the 18 year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her birthday celebrations are cut short when Regina curses the princess to transform into a swan every day until her 21st birthday. Unless a man worthy of her makes a vow of everlasting love: she will die. Can her childhood love, Prince Killian, from the neighbouring kingdom find her in time?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

_Then…_

* * *

The spacious, pure white horse-drawn carriage jumped and jolted with each bump on the road to King James and Queen Snow's castle on the first day of spring. The sun's heat filtered through the compartment and gathered uncomfortably. The smell of the ocean that seemed to follow the visiting royal family filled the stifling air and made it hard to breathe. The woods outside their tiny window beckoned to the young prince and made him ache to be surrounded by the stunning landscape.

Queen Amelia waved a beautifully-crafted fan in her face, providing a temporary relief from the heat. King Isaac patted his forehead with his sweat-drenched handkerchief and reluctantly placed it back in his pocket. Killian turned to his mother, taking his elbow away from the windowsill and shifting uncomfortably. The heat was getting to him and making his clothes stick to his skin awkwardly. The carriage jolted once more, and he felt his insides move painfully with the bump.

"Mother?" He queried.

"Aye, my darling?" She lowered the fan and smiled fondly at her son.

"Must we join the Queen and the Princess for tea this afternoon? With all due respect, I would much rather be with Father and King James today." Killian replied, silently pleading with his mother to hear his request. She tilted her head softly, wanting to feel sympathetic towards him.

"Killian darling, Queen Snow requested specifically for you to be there. She'd like the chance to get to know you."

"Aye, son." Isaac added in his Irish brogue, smiling at the boy. "You already get along with James. We all think it's time to get to know the rest of the family. They have been very good to us in the past few years."

"Anyway, your father has some very important things to discuss with James today." Amelia contributed, sharing a look with her husband. "Kingly duties."

"Has something happened? Are you alright? Is the kingdom in peril? Is it pirates?" Killian threw question after question at his parents before Isaac simply raised his hand in silence. The prince's mouth flew shut with a clack.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with. And it's certainly not pirates." He smirked at the young prince, knowing his son's fascination with the sea bandits. Killian slumped against the plush seating and turned his head back out the window.

"Oh don't be like that, my son." Amelia pleaded, reaching forward and holding her son's hand. He grasped it and smiled at her. "It won't be long before you get to take care of all the responsibilities of being a King. Then we'll see how you like being with the boys all the time." She joked, sharing a smile with Killian who grinned at her gratefully.

"Trust me, son. James and I will fetch you ourselves when we're finished. We'll save you from the girls." Isaac added, smirking cheekily at the prince. Killian looked back out the window with a tiny smile on his face.

Tea couldn't be that bad if he was able to see his father afterwards.

* * *

When the castle broke through the foliage outside, the young prince couldn't help but feel in awe of the sight.

The blue-stone palace towered high into the sky, the highest tower almost disappearing into the clouds. Killian had to tilt his head all the way back to see the very top of the tower. The lush gardens were dotted with pure cream-coloured roses, sweet snowbells and blossoming white lilies, and their scent floated and moved with the gentle breeze outside. Sentries patrolled the walls surrounding the fortress, some bowing respectively at them as they passed by.

The carriage jolted to a stop and the compartment door was opened by their personal guard. King Isaac held his wife's hand as they stepped down and he turned to their host with a grin.

"James." The King in question shook hands with his old friend.

"Hello Isaac. Thank you for coming." He turned to the visiting Queen. "Such a pleasure, Amelia. Snow will be pleased to see you today." He gave her hand a gentle kiss.

"Thank you James. We're very happy to see you all again." She replied, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

Killian looked up at King James of the neighbouring kingdom with a fond smile. He had always held the King in high regards, since his father had talked of their days fighting side-by-side in the uprising against the tyrannous King George. He had the appearance of a natural born King, who would rule with wisdom, fairness, and bravery. He had an aura of strength and courage, and a smile that made you feel like you were one of his most trustiest comrades. It was everything Killian hoped to be when he would one day inherit his parents' land. James looked down at Killian with a smile.

"How are we today, Killian? You've grown into a young man so quickly." He clapped him lightly on the shoulder. Killian stood straighter and puffed his chest up proudly. Amelia raised her eyebrow, amused.

"Thank you for your invitation today, Your Highness. It's an honour." The young prince replied, grinning at his host as he bowed sightly. James laughed heartily.

"There's no need for that. Thank Snow when she arrives in a few moments." Killian's face dropped a few fractions before he regained his composure, remembering the tea, but Isaac saw it immediately. He shared an understanding look with James and gently placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to have to do this today but trust me, Killian. You'll know why this tea is very special to our families in due time."

* * *

_Now…_

* * *

Killian stood on the grounds of King James and Queen Snow's estate with his bow in his hand and his arrows strung across his back. He stood one hundred feet away from the make-shift hay stack with a big red target painted onto the center. The spring air carried the sweet smell of lilies, snowbells, and roses in the air from the gardens nearby. The wind carried the neighs and whinnies of the horses housed inside the stables in the distance, reminding Killian that he was due to ride his on stead at sundown.

He stood tall, feet shoulder-width apart, and held himself high, looking at his target with determination. His eyes did not leave his target in the distance as he strung his bow. The dark-haired prince did everything he could to picture the Evil Queen's heart as the bulls-eye. She was what was standing between him and his Princess, and he would do everything he could to find her and bring her home.

The prince raised the weapon to his eye-line with a deep inhale, his goal set. With his bow-string tight beside his mouth and the metal scratching oddly against his skin there, and his eyes unmoving and focused, Killian had his sights set on the target in the distance. He pulled the string tighter, relaxed his grip on the bow, and exhaled softly. He emptied his mind and focused on the target. He let himself be free of the guilt of letting her go. He let himself be free of the angst from seeing her vanish in a whirl of purple smoke. He let himself be free of the wallowing sadness that crippled him for months after he last saw her.

All he saw was Regina's sinister smile. All he heard was her wicked laugh. All he felt was a deep seeded anger, and his vision turned blood red.

He released, and watched while the arrow soared through the air, striking the bulls-eye dead in the centre. He lowered his bow slowly. His heart felt heavy when the image of Regina faded away with his anger, and all he was left with was his emptiness.

"Your Highness?" Killian spun on the spot, and found a soldier standing a few feet from him warily.

"Aye?" He replied, hanging his bow over his arrows securely and crossing his arms.

"King James has requested your presence in the War Room immediately." The soldier answered, gesturing for the prince to follow him. Killian went without hesitation.

* * *

The patrons within the spacious, circular room watched with fixed eyes as their King discussed his findings from the day. The late afternoon sun filtered into the room, but the Blue Fairy's magic prevented the heat from bothering the group too much. Ten plush, mahogany thrones sat around the table in the centre of the room, with King James standing at the head with Queen Snow sitting regally at his right side.

James halted in his speech when the double doors to the War Room opened wide, and he looked from his council to see Killian walk inside. The King sent him a stern nod and the prince walked immediately to his side, bowing respectfully. "Your Highness."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Killian. Please sit." James answered, gesturing to the empty seat beside his. Snow smiled warmly at the prince, and Killian bowed at her as well before sitting. He noted that her skin seemed more pale than normal, and the skin under her eyes looked like she was not getting enough sleep.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes." James replied, turning away from Killian to address the council. They all looked on with heavy expressions. "As I was saying, you all know that we have routine patrols inspecting the forest and its surrounding areas every hour in the search for our princess." They all nodded in return, Killian recognising some as having been part of them with him. James nodded at the Blue Fairy hovering over the table and she waved her wand over the wood. Killian watched as it transformed into a map of the realm, some areas painted by a red residue. James continued. "This map of the Enchanted Forest shows the areas we have searched for her and found nothing."

"But that's nearly all of it…" Red quietly murmured with a sorrowful expression on her face. Granny reached beside her and gripped her hand tightly, seeming more determined than ever.

"We don't need reminding, Charming." Grumpy the Dwarf complained, frowning at the map. Killian studied the land, and tilted his head when he saw it.

"James?" The King turned to him. "What is this?" He pointed a glove-clad hand at a section of wood a few hundred miles from the castle. It was shrouded in a green mist.

"This area," Snow began as the Blue Fairy waved her wand. The area enlarged and was easily visibly by the patrons in the room, "is the last place we searched last night. We found this by the lake there." She reached into a pouch resting in front of her and pulled out a piece of torn crimson fabric. Killian almost snatched it from her hands.

"Is that…?" He trailed off, gazing lovingly at the cloth, wanting to desperately reach out and hold it close. Snow nodded at him, and gently handed the cloth to him. It felt just as soft in his hands now as it did that night. He remembered how beautiful she looked in the gown, and how he never wanted to let her go…

"This is part of her dress from that night." She addressed the rest of the room, "at some point in the past two years, she was there." Snow held back tears as she spoke. Killian rose from his seat and turned to James. He tenderly held the fabric in his fingertips.

"When do we leave?" He asked, almost at the point of getting onto his knees and begging the King to let him go with the patrol.

"We leave at sunrise; today's patrols have already been told to search the surrounding areas and report to us immediately if they find anything else. We join them tomorrow."

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter will be good, I swear!_

_Let me know what you guys think :)_


	4. Hope

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Full Summary:__ Based on Tchaikovsky's ballet 'Swan Lake', Princess Emma is the 18 year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her birthday celebrations are cut short when Regina curses the princess to transform into a swan every day until her 21st birthday. Unless a man worthy of her makes a vow of everlasting love: she will die. Can her childhood love, Prince Killian, from the neighbouring kingdom find her in time?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

_Then…_

* * *

The breeze from the docks travelled through the gardens and carried the sweet scent of spring to their place overlooking the kingdom. The sun was steadily sinking lower into the sky and the heat from the afternoon was progressively getting cooler. The clouds were coming in from the west and seemed to promise the idea of a last winter rain. Waiting for their tea guests to arrive, Emma fidgeted at her place at their outdoor table. Her seat felt too hard, the surface was too uncomfortable and she just couldn't find the right spot to sit happily.

She directed her attention from the view of the ocean in the distance to the material of her dress, trying to smooth out the non-existent creases that were there. She fingered the thin layer of glittery tulle, and thought of when she would have the chance to join her father for their archery lesson. Her hands itched to hold a bow again and she sat on them to try to stop the burning.

She looked over at her mother, who was whispering to her hand-maid and sipping lightly from her teacup, and slouched defiantly. Her tea had gone cold and bitter, and she was slightly annoyed at having to wait so long.

Emma studied the surface of the outdoor table; a sturdy marble top polished to perfection and dotted with dozens of teacups and teapots. She wondered why they could possibly have so many cups for just the four of them. Grace watched from beside the princess with an amused smile. "Miss Emma?"

"Yes, Grace?" She turned with a look of complete boredom on her face, straightening her posture immediately.

"I'm sure Queen Ella and Princess Alexandra aren't too far away. It's only been ten minutes, miss." Grace reassured her, a sympathetic smile on her face. She knew how restless the princess could be, and she reached out to gently hold Emma's hand. The princess squeezed it gratefully and leaned back with a huff against her chair, picking at the delicate pastry on her china plate. Ella and Alexandra were rarely ever late…

"Emma, a princess never slouches." Snow chimed from her place at her side, her eyebrow raised. Emma teasingly poked her tongue out at her mother, but sat up regardless.

"I know, mother. But I'm restless: Queen Ella and Alexandra are rarely late to tea."

"I understand, but we will wait regardless. They are our dear friends, after all. They would wait for us." Snow reached over and stroked the back of her daughter's hand. They shared a look of warmth between them, and Emma relaxed into the back of her chair, pouring herself a fresh cup of tea. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait very long at all…

"Your Royal Highnesses," Emma's head snapped up, and she stood abruptly with an almost excited look on her face at the sound of their personal guard. She was so eager for the chance to speak with Alexandra about their lives since she last saw her. "May I present Queen Amelia and Prince Killian of the Southern Kingdom."

She froze halfway through her curtsey, and Grace choked down an outright laugh at the sight.

"What?" Emma accidentally exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth to stop any further words from escaping. Her eyes fell onto a beautiful woman with long, charcoal hair like her mother's. She was smiling stunningly at Snow and the princess watched as Amelia walked with such grace that Emma envied her. She had stunning aquamarine eyes and a wide smile with dimples on either side.

Snow rose from her seat and greeted Queen Amelia with a smile and a warm hug. "Thank you for coming, Amelia."

"It's our pleasure, Snow. We wouldn't have had it any other way." She said as they drew away and Snow turned to Killian with a kind grin. "You remember my son, Killian?"

"My goodness, Killian. You've grown into quite the young man." Snow gently announced, sharing an impressed look with Amelia.

"Thank you, Queen Snow. It's a pleasure to be here today." He replied; an Irish brogue in his voice as he bowed to their host. Emma tore her eyes away from the visiting Queen, and stared at the young boy standing in front of her mother.

He had the messiest, darkest hair she had ever seen, and his blue eyes must have come from his mother. He had sharp features for a boy his age and he had an air of maturity around him, but retained his boyish youth. He looked to be not much older than her. He held a small smile on his lips and Emma wondered what it would be like to see him truly grin. His skin looked soft and coarse at the same time and could have only come from being in the sun so often at his age.

"You remember my daughter, Emma?" Snow asked, gesturing to the stock-still princess at the other end of the table. The young girl straightened immediately, and curtseyed as gracefully as she could muster.

"Of course! Hello my dear Princess Emma! You've grown into quite a beautiful young lady." Amelia responded, nodding her head at the princess respectfully. Emma unabashedly grinned at the visiting queen.

"Thank you for making the journey to join us today, Queen Amelia." She greeted, fiddling with a loose strand of her hair on her shoulder before flicking it away in a very un-princess like fashion. Snow almost frowned.

"Thank you, dear Princess." Amelia replied with that same beautiful smile adorning her face. She subtly nudged Killian towards Emma with a devilish smile. He glared at her over his shoulder before shuffling towards the princess, smiling shyly and almost apologetically. When he stopped in front of her, she relished in the opportunity to study him up close.

His eyes were not a pure blue, but had the tiniest fractals of green in them, like the sea. His hair was as dark as midnight and shone in the sudden sun, setting off undertones of mahogany and chestnut. He had lost his youthful features that she first spotted from a distance, and he looked closer to a man than a boy. He had a very subtle scar on his right cheek, bringing Emma's curiosity to the surface, but it was difficult to notice from afar. He was quite handsome, and Emma smiled back at him.

"Good afternoon Princess Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you." He murmured to her gently, holding her gaze while he bowed and grasped her fingers finely. He pressed his lips delicately to the skin on the back of her hand and Emma's cheeks flushed; a sweet smile escaping.

"And the same to you, Prince Killian."

* * *

_Now…_

* * *

Emma's emerald eyes followed the moon's journey across the violet sky and the light's reflection over the glistening water of the lake. The gentle breeze from the brisk night flowed through her golden hair and caressed the waves of green, damp grass. The stars that shone brightly above steadily dimmed and vanished altogether as the sun was slowly pushing its way back into the sky. She rose from her place on the fallen tree trunk and moved over the surface of the lake, the water lapping at her ankles coolly. Gus squeaked in a concerned fashion from his place by the edge of the water.

The lost princess welcomed the now familiar invasion that came with only magic. Her body twisted and conformed to the brilliant light that surrounded her being and caused a nearby Gus to shade his eyes from the glow. Her sigh was soft and sweet when she felt the crisp, pure feathers of her wings spring forth.

She collapsed, exhausted onto the surface of the lake as the sun rose and covered the land with its delicious warmth. She slowly made her way back to her loyal friend who smiled happily at her.

"Now that's a familiar face." Gus murmured affectionately with a considerably masculine voice. Emma smiled the best she could.

"If only I felt the same as you, dear friend." She caught sight of her reflection in the water and hurriedly turned away, hot tears burning in the back of her eyes.

* * *

Emma floated lazily on the water, mesmerised by the ripples that she caused. The feathers in her underbelly were cool in the morning sun and her transfigured feet paddled leisurely. Gus chattered excitedly from the shore about his day, careful not to get too close to the water but still as animated as ever. The princess had zoned out, not expecting to hear anything different from the day before, but focused in every now and then nonetheless.

"… and then the falcon swooped and I ducked and almost lost my head! He came this close to me." Gus held up his thumb and index finger, tensing them comically. Emma smiled at him, nodded sympathetically and gazed back down at the water. "Of course, that's when he flew off. He must have been spooked when he saw the guards and –"

Emma's ears pricked up. She spun as quickly as she was able to, creating little waves onto the dirt upon which Gus stood. "What guards?"

"Why, King James' personal guard. They've been patrolling near here for about two weeks now…" Gus trailed off, caught off guard by the sudden light in her eyes. Her heart sped up and her breath was short.

"Where?! How far away?! Did you say for about two weeks now?!" She fired off questions at him, running onto the shore. Gus backed away nervously at the sight of her perfect wings and nearly toppled over in his haste.

"40 miles South." He answered, furrowing his little eyebrows. "Princess?"

She turned and took off, growing steadily smaller in the blindingly blue sky until she was a small white dot in a sea of cerulean.

* * *

Emma soared close to the tip of the trees within the forest, her eyes scanning the foliage for anything other than the shade of dirt green. Every now and then, she would beat her wings gently to keep from getting too close and hurting herself. She needed to maintain her speed.

She was so close to being free. Emma could almost touch her happy ending and there was no way she was giving that up any time soon.

Emma had counted the distance in her head until she was exactly 40 miles away from her lake, and patrolled the area. Gus had a knack for measuring distance and time; a habit he had picked up living in the Dark Forest, and Emma trusted his retelling of the story. They had to be here. Maybe not exactly 40 miles south, but they had to be in this vicinity.

The swan caught sight of the sun in the distance, realising she had not even an hour before the sun was due to set, and felt her hope of escaping slip away slightly. The idea of her being free of the curse was fracturing for the day, but new light had been shone upon it. She would return another day.

Emma turned to fly back when she saw it. It was for only a second, but Emma was certain that she had seen a glimmer of silver flash from beneath the leaves. It was enough to change her mind.

She swooped down and expertly swerved through the branches, careful to make sure she didn't cause some serious damage that would dampen her chances of making it back to the lake in time. She settled close to a dirt clearing, small enough that you couldn't have seen it from above unless you knew to look for it. She ducked behind a boulder that gave her the perfect view of its happenings without being seen.

Guards, draped in the familiar silver chainmail and white capes that Emma had found humorous when she was a child, patrolled the clearing from the outside and had gravely set expressions on their faces. A white canvas tent had been erected in the centre and was tied to a tree on either side to keep it up. A small fire was smouldering nearby and the smoke made her eyes water. She locked onto the inside of the tent, seeing only a small area of it from where she hid, and froze.

Her father, King James, stood by a makeshift table with a colossal map of the realm spread out on top of it. He was pointing aggressively at various points on the paper and even from where she hid; Emma could see that one vein popping out from his forehead. Her mother, Queen Snow, rose from her seat and laid her hand reassuringly on her husband's shoulder, soothing his temper.

Emma wanted to weep at the sight of her beautiful parents, both looking so regal and so loving and _so much the same_. A few scarce shimmers of grey were dotted in their hair, and their laugh lines had gotten the best of them in the past few years, but they were still the exact same. She wanted to run into her father's arms. She wanted to hold her mother close and never let go. She wanted to be eight years old again when the worst thing that could happen was scraping up her knee and it was fixed with a bandage and a kiss on the cheek from Snow.

The feathers on her face were damp from the sudden fall of tears, and Emma ducked her head into her wings to wipe them away. Just past her pure white feathers, her eyes locked onto the entrance of the clearing. Emma's heart stuttered.

He was riding a rich black horse, and was covered from his neck to his toes in chainmail armour. The only part uncovered was his strong face and messy black hair. His sword was sheathed by his side and clattered along with the chains covering his defined body and his steed. His face looked dark, masculine, and focused. His jaw looked as if it could cut glass. His eyes were the colour of the sea after a storm…

"Killian!" Emma exhaled; his name escaping her lips. His horse's ears pricked up at her voice and his eyes caught a surprising glimpse of her in the foliage. She backed deeper into the darkness.

Killian dismounted from the horse, passing his reins over to a nearby knight. He strode into the tent, bowing deeply at Snow, and began talking animatedly with James. Her father's eyes grew void of hope with each passing word and he ducked his head sadly. He leaned on the table for support and Snow leaned on him. She smiled sympathetically at Killian before she led him away from Emma's line of sight. Killian reluctantly turned away from them and addressed a group of knights waiting outside the tent.

Emma wondered what he spoke to them about, but had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she already knew. Her eyes glanced up and caught sight of the sun disappearing behind the trees in the distance. It was time.

She stretched her wings out to the side, gathering the strength to take off. The wind crashed around her as her feet left the ground and she soared into the sky. She flew towards the sun and away from her rejuvenated sense of hope.

She was almost home free.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but the next chapter will be up sooner._

_Let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
